Twisted Secret
by newportbabe44
Summary: She suddenly found herself sleeping with the boy next door, who happened to be half her age. Mimicks the Julie&Luke plot.[oneshot]


_I have no idea where the hell this idea came from, but I decided to roll with it. It's a really long one parter. And credit to Rosey for Emmy, she's all yours girl. And nothing's mine, that IS the wonderful OC. And now let's start it._

She slipped on her burgandy velour Juicy sweatsuit and adjusted it against her thighs, examining every inch in the mirror. _Perfect, _she thought. Walking closer to the mirror, she made a few pouty faces, seeing which one was the best to have today. Nothing seemed to be working. She decided not to have one, at least for today, or put any make up on for that matter either. _Who knows, _she thought aloud, _You might just get lucky._

-----------

A vivid redhead came in through the back kitchen doors, a sandy blonde trailing behind her. "Mom! I'm home!" the redhead screamed. Marissa Cooper came from the froyer, which was the way the two teens were heading towards. "All right sweetie, I'm home as well," she joked, lifting her hands from her hips and hugging her eldest, and only daughter, Julie Cooper. "Ryan." She smiled, squeezing her daughter's boyfriend shoulder lightly as she walked past him.

Ryan looked back at her; staring intently. She had touched him! His girlfriend's mother had touched _him._

He watched as her butt swayed with each movement and the little sliver of skin that showed between her zip up and sweats went up and down as she moved.

She was something to oogle about.

She had moved here from some "poor" place as the Newpsies called it, and had made a name for herself, Marissa Cooper, fuck with her and you'll have the rest of the Newpsies to deal with, and have to be the butt of their every joke.

"Ryan," Julie snapped, swatting his chest. Ryan turned from Mrs. Cooper and looked at his girlfriend of 3 months. "Yeah?"

She pointed upstairs. "I'm gonna take a shower, so uh...wait for me down here, 'kay?" Before Ryan even had a chance to speak, he could hear her bedroom door shut. He sighed loudly and sat down on the stairs that led upstairs. He was twiddling his thumbs and whistling quietly to himself when a tall figure shadowed across him.

Mrs. Cooper.

He gulped. "Uh...hey, Mrs. Cooper."

"Ryan." She repeated her earlier words, popping a dry Trix cereal in her mouth. She sat down next to him, and offered the small bowl of dry cereals. He took a few and than handed it back to her. She refused. "Oh no, thank you, I'm on a diet."

Ryan let out a laugh, but quickly stopped when she glared at him. "I just don't think you need it, that's all," he explained truthfully. She smiled at him, the ends of her lips curving slightly, making her lips look kissable to him. _Damn it Atwood! Stop thinking like that! _

She pretended not to notice how uncomfortable he was becoming and reached her hand over for the bowl and chewed a few more in her mouth. "I guess it couldn't hurt. I have yogalates tomorrow, there's time." Ryan grinned at her, repeating the words. "Yogalates?"

She smiled. He said it so cutely. "Yogaltes," she repeated.

What a fun word to say.

"Yogalates."

"Yogalates."

She pushed him slightly with her elbow, giggling as he laughed back. "I guess I should say that to the Newpsies, but I doubt they'd say it as good as you."

He laughed and blushed at the same time. "Thanks."

Marissa smiled and weakly tried to change the subject. "So, how are things with you and Julie?"

Ryan shrugged. Marissa smirked at him. "Oh, to be young and in love." "I'm not quite sure it's love yet." "Ah yes," she spoke knowingly, "I had the same doubts about Julie's Dad."

"Didn't love him?"

Marissa shrugged. "I think that if you fall in love, it happens once, and the feeling is mutual. A person can think they're in love, but it might just be an illisuion."

"So you're saying love is an illusion?" he asked, looking straight into her eyes as she stared back. She laughed uncomfortably, and stared down at her fingers. "I never took you to be the romantic type," she confessed sincerely. "I'm really not," he admitted, "I just watch a lot of TV." She laughed and playfully ran her hands through his soft hair. "I never took you to be the funny type either."

"I'm not. Seth rubs off on 'ya though." He continued, "But um...that new kid, Luke Ward, he's been hanging out a lot with Julie lately and I don't know..."

"It's okay to be jealous, it's a way to show someone you love them."

"But that's the problem. I'm not," he admitted. He looked sharply over at her, as she seemed to be analyzing what he had just said. "I'm sorry Mrs. Cooper, I didn't mean--sorry, if I made you uncomfortable--"

She cut him off, squeezing his knee. "It's okay. Thank you for being honest with me. I haven't had a honest conversation in a while. Thanks Ryan," she said gratefully, her hand accidently going up farther and farther until it rested on his thigh. "You may be 18, but you sure know a lot."

He noddded shyly. "Yeah, you're pretty smart too Mrs. Cooper." She laughed. "For a 36 year old right? And uh...Ryan?" His eyes immeditaley met hers. "It's _Miss._ Cooper."

"Right, _Miss_. Cooper. I forgot about you and Julie's Dad divorce." "I forgot too," she admitted. Her fingers were trickling along his thigh as neither one of them noticed it. His eyes immediately focused on her eyes and scanned for her lips, which had magically become closer to his. "Uh..." He started breathing heavily as his lips neared hers.

"Ryan! Are you out there?" Julie screamed when she saw her Mom and boyfriend sitting together on the stairs. She didn't think anything of it. "Hey, c'mon, we gotta go meet Luke," she said enthusiastically. Ryan stopped her. "Wait. Is my Western Civ book up there?"

"Yeah, but c'mon, we gotta go. Bye Mom." Julie kissed Marissa's cheek as Marissa stared intently at Ryan, while he looked down. Julie took Ryan's hand and led him out the door. "Bye Miss. Cooper," he mumbled, giving her a small, nonchalant wave. She sighed as the door shut, putting strands of hair behind her ears. "Bye Ryan."

-----------

It was about a week later as Marissa sipped her daily coffee. "Hey Mom!" Julie said cheerfully. "You've been awfully chirpy lately," she commented. Julie shrugged. "I can't help it." Her tone was a bit off character, but she did seem happy. "So I'm guessing everything's okay with you and Ryan?"

Julie shrugged. "I haven't spoken to him in a while. We kinda broke up last week."

Marissa was now interested. But she tried hard not to show it. "Really? Why?" Julie shrugged again. "He knew I liked Luke and vice versa so um...he just wanted to see me happy so um...we broke up. But Mom, Luke is soo great."

She smiled at her Mom, wrapping her arms around her neck from behind and kissing her cheek. "Now all we need to do is get you a guy." Marissa laughed and gave her daughter a sarcastic smile.

-----------

_Western Civ book, Western Civ book, _he repeated over and over again in his head. _Western civ--_ The door finally opened and there she stood, a glass of wine in her hand and a pale yellow robe on. Her neck was glistening with little beads of water running down. And right down to her cleavage. He squealed softly and choked out, "I forgot my Western Civ book."

She smiled unsurely at the sandy haired teen but moved from the door frame, letting him in. "Do you know where it is?" she asked, going up the stairs, sipping her wine. He nodded shyly. "Yeah, Julie's room." She nodded, going up the stairs farther as Ryan followed behind her. She jiggled the knob quickly until the door finally opened. "Julie's not home?" His voice didn't quiver as much now and she sensed it. "No," she said simply, leading him into the bedroom. "She's at her Dad's this weekend."

"Oh, right." He looked around the room quickly, trying to spot the light green book. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her sit down, crossing her legs, showing a little bit ofskin. _Smooth. Damn it Atwood, stop looking!_

He spotted his book and reached for it. _Finally! _He turned around, only to see her take another sip. He started towards the door when her voice stopped him. "Ryan?"

He turned around, taking a few steps forward. "Yeah Miss. Cooper?" "Last week...what happened, that was just...it was just nothing okay? We don't need to make anything of it."

He nodded, shifting uneasily from foot to foot. She got up and stopped before him. "You're a sweet kid," she whispered quietly, running her hands through his hair. "But that's it, you're just a kid. And I'm an adult." He gulped and waved a quick good bye as she sighed.

Another one she had driven away.

-----------

His lips left hers as he put them against her neck. Scared at first, he continued to leave short kisses on it, when all of a sudden, her head clunked his. He winced from the pain as short giggles let out of her. She apolgized quickly and pat his head. "I'm so sorry," she smiled, "it's just that I'm ticklish." "Oh, sorry, didn't know."

She smiled, grabbing his neck and pulling him into her. "Mrs. uh-- Miss. Cooper," he started to whisper. "Ryan?" She put her forehead against his. "It's Marissa." He nodded, leaning in and capturing her lips, and filling it with his tongue right away. "Marissa," he mumbled. He swiftly untied her robe as her naked body was pressed up against his clothed one. But that didn't last very long; in a matter of minutes, he was getting out a condom from his wallet and being ravished by an older woman.

-----------

He kissed her swollen lips, sucking on them while tracing them with his tongue at the same time. Out of breath, he finally pulled back, resting his head on her sweaty shoulder. "You're amazing, you know that?" she cooed. He smiled up at her, showing his pearly whites. "Now I do." She stared at him slightly, examining his closed eyes. Running her smooth, slender hand over his face, she kissed him again. "You are," she assured. He smiled and held her hand in his. She tried not to say anything, noticing his rough hands as she held them in her own. They made her feel as if she was back home.

She had missed home.

His cell phone started vibrating as he groaned, pulling back. He looked at the caller id.

_Sandy. _

"Shit," murmured Ryan. He turned it off. Sandy would just have to wait. "Who was that?" she asked, already knowing the answer. "Uh...Sandy. School starts in 20 minutes so I gotta go."

She nodded knowingly. "Okay, will I see you later?"

He smirked at her. "Do you _want _to see me later?" "Of course. And at the Mermaid Inn, all right? Pick a room and call me. In the meantime, you go to school--"

He groaned again, but got off of her, putting his boxers on. "And I'm going to my yogalates class."

He laughed and grinned at the same time. "Yogalates." He said. She chuckled, looking over at him. "Yogalates," she repeated, walking closer, having put on the same Juicy sweatsuit from yesterday. "Yogalates." His eyebrows raised as he spoke, putting his wifebeater on. "Yogalates." She neared him, her lips now right on his. With one last murmer of "Yogalates," they shared a passionate kiss.

-----------

Kirsten Cohen neared her suspiciously, her eyes holding a worry in them. Marissa quickly applied a few coats of her clear coat gloss on, looking in the locker mirror. "Hey Marissa," Kirsten greeted breathlessly. Marissa tore her guilty eyes away from the mirror and looked at her next door neighbor. "Have a good workout?" She asked. Marissa shrugged. "Yeah, it's good." Kirsten dabbed her neck with the white terry cloth towel she held in her sweaty palms. "So anyways, me and Sandy are having a Thanksgiving dinner and of course you are invited. And of course Julie." Marissa shook her head. "Julie's with DJ for thanksgiving." "Oh," Kirsten said sadly. "It's all right. I'll bounce back." Kirsten pat her arm soothingly. "You always do."

Marissa smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Kirsten, it's a real pick me up." Kirsten waved her off dismally. "Oh come on, you know you're invited over anytime." She smiled again. _Not if you knew what I was doing with your foster son almost every night. _

-----------

She left little short kisses on his stomach, kissing up his newly formed abs until she was lifted up from his body, as he pinned her down to the pale yellow sheets. "You are so beautiful," he said admiringly. She smiled at him gratefully and leaned in for a kiss. Finally out of breath, she felt the need to pull back. "You need to get ready," she told him as a matter of factly. He looked over at the display clock. "Not for another 20 minutes."

She pushed him off. "They'll be worried." "They won't come in for another good hour or so." "Are you sure?" she asked worriedly. He grunted in response, sucking on her neck as her slender hands traced aimlessly on his muscular back.

-----------

"Marissa!" Sandy exclaimed, hugging her, "so glad you could make it!" He opened the door to let her in as she took the bundt cake she had brought, back in both hands. "Hey Kirsten!"

Kirsten smiled and hugged her friend. "Good to see you." Her eyes widened as she looked at the hickey on Marissa's neck, but didn't say anything. She was happy her friend finally had someone. "Seth," Marissa said sweetly, giving Seth a hug. "Hey Miss. Cooper," he said nonchalantly, also trying not to notice her hickey. "Seth, take Marissa's cake in the kitchen." Kirsten commanded to him, motioning to Marissa's cake in her hands. "Hey Miss. Cooper," Ryan waved. Marissa smiled slyly at him, giving him a hug. "Hey Ryan," she said aloud. "You gave me a hickey," she whispered in the softest voice when her lips were near his ear. She looked at his sparkling, mischevious eyes and led them to the kitchen.

-----------

"Ryan, since the pool house is your humble abode, you get to check on the cauliflower, kay, good," Seth rambled. "Uh..." Ryan's eyes immeditaley pierced Marissa's. "Ryan? Do you want some help?" she asked, hoping no one would catch the signals. No one was paying attention. Seth was pointing to everything that resided in the kitchen, Sandy was pouring a glass of wine for Kirsten as she looked intently on the glass. He nodded, slipping away from the doors as Marissa followed.

-----------

"I can't believe you gave me a hickey!" she playfully exclaimed, kissing him, finally getting his lips off her neck. "I can't help it," he confessed, going in for the neck again. "Stop!" she exclaimed, giggling. He grinned, surrendering her hands above her head as they started sliding down the tiled pool house bathroom. "Hey Ryan!" A voice was heard coming in the pool house. "Go," Marissa told him, pecking his lips quickly. "I don't want to," he whispered, getting on top of her.

"They'll find out."

"So?" he asked carelessly.

She raised her eyebrows. He got off her. Grumpy. "Fine," he mumbled. He opened the door to find Seth stirring the cauliflower. "Hey man, where were you?" he asked. Ryan stared at him. "Wait, never mind, don't answer that. So...dude!" He exclaimed excitedely, putting down the wooden spoon. "Did you see Miss. Cooper's hickey? It was huge!"

The faintest smile appeared on Ryan. "Yeah, vaguely." "Vaguely?! That thing was huge! What the hell sucked her neck? A robot? Vampire?" Ryan laughed. "Don't think like that. She's someone's Mom."

_Your ex-girlfriend's Mom to be exact. _

"And whoever has her! Lucky bastard!" Seth exclaimed hoarsely. "She is a total MILF!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. His hand outstretched to the door. "Go." "All right, no need to be pesky, geez, but please Ryan, don't masturbate on Thanksgiving," joked Seth. Ryan glared at him as Seth skipped his way to the main house. Marissa came out. "A MILF?" she asked surprised. Ryan nodded and took her hands. "I want people to know about us," he confessed, kissing her softly. "They can't." "Why not?"

"Because this is _so _wrong." "Than why are we doing it?" he finally pulled back from her swollen lips. "Because I love being with you," she mused. "Whatever," he snatched his hands from hers. "I don't wanna do this anymore." And he walked out of the pool house.

---------

"Are you sure you're not feeling well?" Kirsten questioned. "Yeah," Marissa lied, clutching her forehead dramatically, sneaking a look over at Ryan. "Well, all right, but I get to keep the cake!" Sandy joked, holding onto Marissa's cake. Marissa laughed, but also let out a small, fake cough. They all, except Ryan, smiled sympathatically at her as she hugged all of them good-bye again. "I'll see you tonight," she whispered in Ryan's ear.

-----------

"I just don't--"

"Shh," she whispered, putting her fingers over his lips. "I know, we have a lot to talk about. I just--"

"I think I--"

She interupted him again. "I can't tell anyone Ryan, I'm sorry, I just can't. As much I want people to know how amazing you are, and what we have going on, no one should ever know," she said softly. He nodded, kissing her, hard. "Let's go," she whispered, nodding upstairs to her bedroom.

------------

Ryan watched enviously as some dude with a balding head touched her bare shoulder. She smiled at the balding man and rubbed his arm flirtasiously. Ryan put down his drink and stared at her. He was about to go over and kiss her right there and then, but refrained. The balding man continued to talk as Marissa looked over at the blue eyed teenager, her lips curving into a smile and winking at him.

_Damn it! _

He couldn't help himself from forgiving her, especially when she looked so damn sexy. He eyed every curve, looking down to her chest from her butt. _She's got a nice butt, doesn't need that dress to cover it up, I wonder how fast I can rip it off, _he wondered, setting his drink down.

He continued to eye her. A dark blue halter dress that went to mid calf, showing some leg, as her black sandals with the straps meeting with the end of her dress. He gulped, picking his drink back up and taking quick sips.

-----------

_2 seconds. _He counted aloud. "You had no idea how sexy you looked tonight," she confessed shyly to him, stroking his hair. "Why were you talking to that old guy?" he asked. "The bald one?" she laughed. "Yeah." "Because he wanted to talk to me, is that a bad thing?" She looked over at him. "Please don't tell me you're going to be like every other man in my life, jealous."

He sighed, giving her an eye roll. "I'm not jealous," he countered. She nodded. "Uh huh. You're 18, I guess it's to be expected." "What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. "It means," she looked up at him, "that you're 18, and I'm a 36 year old whack job to be sleeping with you." She started to get up from the bed they were sharing and put her robe on. "This should just stop."

Ryan quit his day dream look and stared at her. "You want me to stop? Sleeping with you?" Her hands had creeped into her robe pockets as she looked down, not saying anything. "Fine!" He threw the covers back, and put his button down on, following soon with his black boxers. She watched as he continued to dress himself, putting his dark jeans on as his abs stretched. She closed her eyes, taking in the past few weeks. She had taken advantage of a boy. Or an almost man. He probably still hadn't grown yet. But he was just so damn good in bed!

When she opened her eyes, she saw him right in front of her, his button down hanging off loose off his broad shoulders and a glare in his eye. She ran her hand over his stubbled cheek; as her other hand came from her robe pocket and she started to correctly button his buttons. He closed his eyes. Her fingers went through the last button and pat his stomach when she was done. He sighed and held his wifebeater loosely in his free hand, starting to walk away. "Hey," she said softly, before he could walk out. He turned around, thinking she had changed her mind. "Yogalates," she smiled as his sapphires stared at her. "That's what got you in, huh?" He broke out into a small smile. She shrugged, "I think I was already in," she admitted truthfully. He nodded knowingly and took one step forward. "One last kiss?" he begged. Before she had a chance to protest, she found him leaning in and his lips put tenderly against her.

_Pull back, pull back! _she told herself. She pat his shoulder, pulling back. "Bye," she finally choked out as he whispered it back. They both sighed as he turned around.

"Hey!" he called out, turning back. "Hmm?" He smiled and threw her his wifebeater at her as she caught it, letting out a small laugh. "Something to remember me by," he winked. He finally left.

_I don't think I could ever forget._

-----------

She giggled as a moutful of cookie dough was scooped in her mouth. He licked off some of it as it oozed out of her mouth, using his tongue, also laughing. Giggling again and scooping some out of the cookie dough out of the carton, she stuffed it playfully in his mouth. She squinted her eyes, wrinking her nose, taking a napkin and wiping his lips. Smiling, he put a few scoops in a small bowl.

She smirked down at him, sitting on the counter once his blonde locks, she watched him as he worked with the ice cream scooper.

She didn't know how, but they were back together.

But than again, when where they ever?

It wasn't really a "realationship" per say, more of a "friends with benefits". But when where they friends? For god sakes, he was her daughter's ex-boyfriend.

_Fuck it._

She didn't care right now. Thinking about it made her heart beat faster and her head spin. But she didn't care. He was there now, holding her every night. And he would be for the next week, 24/7.

No one would know and their secret fantasy would continue.

This was the week of the senior class trip. Sandy and Kirsten had decided to also take a week off for themselves, in Palm Springs, seeing as the kids weren't going to be home. Seth, of course had gone, as had Julie, along with Summer and Luke. Ryan had convinced Sandy and Kirsten that he would have nothing to do, and skiing just wasn't his thing, so with little conversation, he had persuaded them to let him stay home. He told them that he would just spend his week lounging around, catching up on sleep, playing playstation...

_...nailing their next door neighbor._

"Ugh," she groaned, causing Ryan to look up. He waited for her to continue, but she didn't. Instead, her back was arched, her neck was beading with sweat and her palms against the tiled kitchen counter top. Her legs were opened slightly as Ryan came over to her, resting in between her thighs. He leaned against her upper body which caused her to open her eyes. "I wish you weren't 18," she whispered quietly and truthfully. "Yeah, I know, me too." He rested his head against her breasts, listening to her heart palpitate. "I love being with you Marissa." She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist, straddling him. He wrapped his arms around her waist a little tighter, picking her up easily.

After all, he was 5'9" and she being 5'8" was no where near his 170 pound built body. But instead of picking her up, he let her body fall slowly to the counter as he followed on top of her. "Kitchen?" she asked, surprised. "Something new everyday," he teased, leaning down and kissing her. He laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their lips closer.

They laid there for a little while, not doing anything besides kissing.

They were interupted with the doorbell. Marissa groaned and pushed Ryan off. "Hide somewhere!" she hissed when the doorbell became more frequent. He looked around the kitchen, obviously scared of who was at the door. "Marissa! I see your car! Open up!" the man screamed. Ryan held his breath as he went into the pantry closet, looking at all of the food that surrounded him.

Marissa cleared her throat a few times as she opened the door, only to find her ex-husband. "Ugh, what do you want DJ?" she asked irratably. He smiled sweetly at her. "Nothing, I just wanted to know where Julie was? Keeping her locked in?" he joked, walking inside the house. "I don't believe you were invited inside," she sighed, closing the door behind him. "Well, it was my house after all."

"_Was, _being the key word," she emphasized. "Before your robbed me of everything I had," he stiffed up. "You deserved it jack ass," she retorted. His hands surrendered as he walked into the kitchen. "I know I did."

"Still do."

He looked over at her in the door frame, her arms crossed. "Yeah, I still do." He admitted.

"So what are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Just thought I'd stop by and see an old wife."

"You're too funny," she replied sarcastically. "Why? What were you doing?" he asked suspiciously."Nothing," said Marissa quickly. "I'm looking for those documents I gave you a little while ago...For my parents." He jogged her memory. "Oh, right. They're in the bedroom. I'm sure you know where it is, even though you barely spent any time in there." He rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs, going into his old bedroom. As he walked inside, he saw a white, ribbed wifebeater on a vanity. He looked suspiciously at it.Picking it up, hebrought it to his nose, smelling it. His eyebrows furrowed as he held it in his hand and went inside one of the drawers, digging up his papers.

Downstairs: "Go!" Marissa whispered quietly to Ryan as he barely budged out of the pantry. He pecked her lips quickly and snaked himself out of the door, quietly. "So, who's the lucky guy?" DJ asked sarcastically as he held Ryan's wifebeater in his hands. Marissa whipped around. "It looks like... don't tell me it's our daughter's ex-boyfriend."

"Please DJ, are you back to your pot days?" she asked smoothly. He didn't seem to be catching on. He sighed a breath of relief. "Yeah, I guess--never mind. 'kay thanks, bye," he threw the wifebeater back at her and waved, quickly leaving. Marissa sighed.

_Oh, fuck._

That was close.

The doorbell rang and Marissa angrily answered it. "Look DJ, I told you! Yo-" She looked at the figure that wasn't DJ. Instead, Ryan. "Oh thank god," she breathed, taking him by arm and taking him inside. "What are you doing back?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you, did you?" he asked huskily, his hands lacing hers, kissing her cheek as he trailed off, going down to her neck. She smiled at him, holding his hand. "I know _you _never would." He smiled and threw her over his shoulder as she screamed. She continued to giggle and scream while her long arms and hands touched his butt, slapping and squeezing it.

-----------

"Wow!" one of the Newpsies exclaimed enviously. "How do you bend like that?! I could never!"

_Lots of practice in bed, _Marissa thought. But she looked up at the obvious stares the Newpsises were giving her. "Oh, girls," Kirsten cut in. "Marissa has a great body. The best out of all of us." The Newpsies looked at her like they didn't know what she was talking about. "Kirsten, it's all right," Marissa stepped in. "I just practice a lot at home. I have a lot of spare time."

_Lie._

The Newpsies nodded sympathetically. "Hey, you know what?" Taryn stepped in. I know a great guy. And if you're into latino men, I also know a great one as well!" she said excitedly. Marissa noticeabley rolled her eyes as Taryn led her away as the rest of the Newpsies followed.

-----------

"She's not answering," Julie sighed, flipping her phone off as Luke gave her a sad smile. "You know Coop, when my Mom started ditching me, she was sleeping with someone." "Ew! Summer!" Julie exclaimed, playfully slapping Summer's arm in the front seat. "Come on babe, this'll be fun," Luke smiled at Julie, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She smiled back. "Too bad Ryan couldn't make it," Seth said out of the blue from the driver's seat. "Yeah, too bad," Julie said dryly. "Well, he obviously didn't wanna be the third...Or fifth wheel, whatever," Seth explained. "Or unless he's slepping with Miss. Cooper!" he shouted. "Seth!" Julie screamed, slapping him upside of the head, Summer following. "What? Your Mom is a total MILF!"

"Seth!" the three teenagers shouted. "Ow! I was being sarcastic, jesus."

_If only they knew..._

-----------

"Oh!" Ryan exclaimed in pain as Marissa sat on top of him. She giggled. "Sorry." He put his hands on her sides, bringing her back in between his legs. "Isn't this perfect?" he marveled, playing with her fingers, which were tangled into his. She smiled up at him. "Oh yeah," she said sarcastically. Ryan playfully glared at her, but she continued. "We have to sneak around, we sleep in my bed..."

"Hey, at least it's free." He joked. She smiled and craned her neck until her whole body was flipped around. Nuzzling her lips in his neck, she started to kiss him. Nothing new, but exciting as always. Her neck craned even more as he tilted his neck to give her better access.

The side of her leg started going up and down his inner thigh, sending shivers all over him. And arousal started to overcome him. A little _too_ much arousal. He gulped as her lips detached from his neck and she stared at him, feeling _him_ against her. She looked down as he gulped again. She tried to hold back her laughs and looked at him. "Oh...um," he said nervously, grabbing the sheets and putting them over his waist. "Sweetie, are you okay?" she asked, accidently letting a giggle come out in the meantime. Ryan stumbled back into the adjacent bathroom. "Uh yeah, just...gotta take care of some...stuff, be right back." He ran to the bathroom, letting Marissa free to her giggles.

----------

"I have yogalates, be here in a few hours."

"Few hours?" he asked over the phone, dramatically. "You want me to get a good workout don't you?" she teased. He smiled. Marissa heard a door slam. "Ryan?" "'kay man, I'll talk to you later." Ryan told her over the phone.

Astonished, Marissa asked, "What? _Man?"_ She finally caught on. "Seth's there, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

She laughed. "Okay, see you later too _man_." They laughed again and hung up.

-----------

"Who was that?" Ryan asked. He was referring to who's car Marissa had been dropped off in. "Oh, an old friend. I recognized him from high school and he dropped me off." "Oh?"

She nodded, "Yeah. C'mon." She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs as he still seemed skeptical of the high school friend.

-----------

"Hey Marissa." Marissa looked up from her coffee. "Derek! Hey!" she got up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I followed you," he smiled. "From yogalates to a coffee shop." She laughed and motioned for him to sit down in the extra seat. "Waiter, I'll have a coffee as well. Just black." The waitress smiled and went to get his order. "So, what have you been up to since high school?" She asked, leading into a long conversation.

-----------

Over the next few weeks, Marissa and Derek started talking more and more often. One night, he dropped her off after he had taken her to dinner earlier, as they stood on her front stairs. "Well, thank you, the dinner was lovely. I had a great time." Derek smiled and nervously fidgeted with his fingers. "You know Marissa, I've always...you..." he sighed, "kinda liked you. Like a crush." And before she knew it, his lips had found hers and he was holding her head in his hands, kissing her passionately. He pulled back, grinning. "I'll call you." She nodded and waved good bye, going inside.

Ryan watched the exchange happen from the bushes, hurt.

-----------

"You obviously don't wanna be with me anymore, let's just end it."

She looked at him, hurt.

"We have to. I can tell that Derek is going to be a big part of your life from now on. Let's not beat around the bush. Just wanna wish you good luck." She nodded, gulping her tears away. "I just want you to know," her hands cupped his cheeks, running her hands over them, "that what we had, it wasn't just one of those stupid flings. And I won't forget it either." He gave her a slight smile, "Me neither." He continued, "but before I go, just..."

Marissa leaned in to kiss him. Her lips fit into his and she pulled back, using no tongue. "...one last kiss." She whispered, her eyes closed. He gave her a grateful nod and walked back to his car, leaving her alone in the sand.

----------

He was 20, she was 38. She was getting married for the second time, and there he was, attending, and in the front row. It all came to a blur in his eyes; her walking down the aisle, looking as gorgeous as ever in her wedding gown, when the priest had said if anyone objected, her gaze was right on his, and when he had finally pronounced them husband and wife, her eyes focused on his once again.

"I'm so glad you came," she whispered while hugging him, "you look great." He smiled and pulled out of her hug, to see her shedding a few tears. "You look beauitful too." His thumbs wiped them away, smearing her mascara a little. "Hey kid," Derek greeted, slapping his arm playfully and than wrapping it around Marissa. "You don't mind if I steal my wife for a dance do you?" he asked teasingly. Ryan tore his stare from her and shook his head. "No, not at all. She's all yours."

_All yours. Not mine. And she never will be._

-----------

He counted every bruise on her body.

_19._

Two on her right arm. Four on the other. One on her left hand and and one under each eye. Three on the left leg and four on the right one. And one on her right cheek. He ran over the one on her cheek, tracing it with his short fingernails. His hand trailed down her body slowly, his hand hovering over the bruise on her collarbone as he went to the bruise on her breast. He touched it slowly, applying little pressure to it; she winced from the pain and instantly woke up. Her body hurt terribly and every time she moved, she felt another flash of pain dig inside her.

She didn't know how she had made it through with him. He was so rough with her. Digging into her rythmateically with an insane amount of pleasure. He fell asleep first, and she shortly followed, memorizing his familiar body. Every muscle, every scar, every little hair on his body, no one could know his body better than her.

She had come crawling back to his arms, her many bruises accompanying her along the way.

_"It was just this one time, I swear," she had sobbed. "Just one time," she repeated,"he was mad because I was sick and hadn't done anything for almost two weeks...He was drunk, it was an accident."_

_"Who else knows?" he asked. "No one," she whispered. Tears escaped quicker from her bruised eyes and continued to sob softly for the next few hours. He held her tightly, leaving imprints of his hands on her arms. She had fallen asleep, with the comfort of knowing she was safe. _

"I wish we could stay like this forever," he told her, kissing a new bruise that had been discovered on her shoulder blade.

_20._

"Forever? There's reality to face. A lot of it. Forever only lasts for a few hours." She closed her eyes, salty tears hurting the bruises as they rushed down past them. He kissed her eyelids, even though it hurt her, whispering for her not to cry. "I hate seeing you cry."

"Me too." She whispered. "And I do wanna stay here forever." He smiled, letting his lips lean forward and give her a kiss. "As soon as you press charges, we can be together," he said with a breath of relief. "We can't be together. I have to be faithful. And last night I wasn't." His hands ran over her neck, up to her cheek. "It's okay." She smiled sweetly at him. "Just...hold me, please?" He sighed, knowing she was trying to avoid the subject, but held her tightly anyways.

-----------

"Her taste in men is horrible. How did that poor woman get so unlucky? Twice in a row. I--" the Newpsie stopped talking as Marissa entered the locker room. Her bruises had healed, Derek had charges pressed against him, and had a restraining order from Marissa, not to go anywhere near her, and was seeking therapy. Everything was okay. Ryan and her had started up their secret romance again and everything was as good as ever. Steamy too.

"Marissa. You look so great! So young! Who's the fountain of youth doctor?" Taryn asked. "What are you talking about?" asked Marissa, turning around. "Ladies, Marissa didn't have surgery." Kirsten cut in. "Really? So young," the Newpsies marveled. "I would not degrade myself to actually have someone go inside my face and try to work on me!" Marissa snapped, walking out of the locker room. "Well, she's obviously taking some _sort_ of medication," Newpise 2 protested.

-----------

"We can't tell anyone. No matter what anyone thinks," she whispered softly in his ear. "People in the building will be suspicious," he whispered back. "We have a baby together, the age difference is...Not acceptable in this day and age--"

"Demi and Ashton are fine with it." He half joked, half being serious. "Demi and Ashton don't live in Newport." "Please let me tell someone." He pleaded. Marissa smiled, lifting her nipple from their daughter's mouth. She put her top down. "You have one messed up Mommy and Daddy," she told their little girl, burping her. Ryan unwrapped his arms from her shoulders and held his daughter. For the second time that day. He was scared. Would he break her? Maybe drop her. He didn't want to take any chances. So Marissa had held her for the past 2 days.

He had been there for her when she was born. His name wasn't on the birth certificate, which he was sad for, but it was understandable. He was just a friend that was helping her with a fatherless child.

_Oh, if only they knew..._

-----------

"Oooo," Kirsten cooed in the baby's ear, the baby gurgling in the meantime. "What's its name?" she asked. Marissa did a double look over at Ryan. "Emmy A-" She stumbled upon her words. Her child's last name wasn't the same as the fathers. "Emmy Cooper." That had a nice ring to it too. "That's so beautiful," Summer and Kirsten said in unison. Marissa smiled and nodded her head, looking over at Ryan, who was on the other side of the froyer.

He had picked the name.

He smiled and watched bemusedly as everyone gurgled over _his_ baby girl.

Although they didn't know it.

-----------

"Mr. Atwood, Miss. Cooper isn't inside right now." Ryan looked down at the little old lady. "I know Mrs. Jenkins, I was just dropping her mail off for her." The old lady smiled and squeezed his right cheek. "Such a nice boy you are," she smiled again, than used her cane to get up the stairs.

_Yeah, right, _he thought.

He walked inside the apartment, shutting the door and only to be greeted by a sight of Marissa breast feeding Emmy. He grinned, walking over to them and giving Emmy's forehead a kiss. He smiled at Marissa and kissed, of what was showing, her breast. "Daddy wants some of that too," he whispered on Emmy's forehead. "Ryan!" exclaimed Marissa shocked. "I do," he leaned in, as the baby continued making gurgles. His hand shielded Emmy's eyes briefly, making sure she didn't remember any of this when she grew up it. He kissed her gently, making sure not move his head around too much. "I'm gonna make dinner," he told her, releasing their lips and going into the kitchen.

Marissasmiled and made baby faces at Emmy as Emmy tried to imitate her.

-----------

Ryan put his sweatpants on over his boxers and headed to Emmy's room. He opened the door quietly to the room that was surrounded in everything pink. He smiled at Emmy's light blue footie pajamas, which made her look like the cutest thing in the world, as if she wasn't already. He picked her up in his arms, her head resting against his ribbed wifebeater and her feet tucked under his arm. "Hey baby," he greeted softly touching her little peach fuzz. "Daddy loves you, you know that?" She didn't make a sound, just her baby-ish snores once in a while. "And Mommy loves you too. And Daddy loves Mommy. There's a lotta love in this house. But your Mommy and me, we just can't be together. Because trust me, if I could, I would marry her in an instant."

"I know you would."

There she stood in the door frame, her robe covering her body snugly. He smiled and continued. "But the three of us, we're gonna share a secret for the rest of our lives. And when you get older, I'm gonna be your Uncle Ryan. But for now, I'm Daddy. All right?" Emmy continued to smile in her sleep, not hearing a word he was saying. "I love you baby," he whispered, putting her back in her crib. He took Marissa's hand and led her out of the baby's room. "Our secret," he winked, giving her a passionate kiss. She smiled as they tip toed their way into the bedroom. His hands tangled up in her hair, bringing up strands as he pulled her face up to meet his.

This is the way they would lead their lives.

When Emmy was old enough to know, he would move back into his apartment, which coincidentally, was upstairs from hers. And he would be Uncle Ryan. And him and Marissa would continue their secret romance.

She had no intention on being married, nor did he. All that mattered was that they would be together. A wedding ring didn't justify love. And maybe, later; one day, they would come out with their twisted secrets, finally let it all go free and let their family and friends try to take it in. But for now, he was with perfectly fine with his twisted lifestyle.

He didn't know how God had planned it this way, but in all fairness, he was glad. He loved every moment. Every moment he had snuck out with "Miss. Cooper" and every night he had been there for her, kissing her tears away. He loved her she loved him back.

Her head lay on his sweaty chest, hugging his body against hers. "Can you do that weird leg bending thing you did in the middle, you know the one with your leg going up..." He started to ask, his voice dripping with sarcasm and sincerity. She silenced him with a kiss. "I probably need to go to Yogalates again to get stretched out like that." He laughed. "Yogalates, I forgot all about that." She gave him a cheeky smile.

"And that's what won you over?"

She shook her head, laughing.

He kissed her deeply and winked, "Yogalates."

_END_

So what did you think?


End file.
